Westridge Fleet
The Westridge Fleet is the fleet of warships constructed by the Duchy of Westridge that serves the greater Stormwind Navy. The fleet is currently based in Stormwind Harbor and regularly patrols the coast of Westfall and even going into Vash'jir from time to time. Despite being engaged in battle with the Horde, the fleet has not seen much action in wartime. =Roster= ---- All sailors and officers of the Westridge Fleet can be found listed here. Officer Roster - Past and Present Admirals * Admiral Hugoh Anneblaut (Active) Commodores *(Unknown) Captains * Captain Alistair Dubois (Active) * Captain Baldrec Ashcroft (Formerly) * Captain Fredrick Hudson (Active) * Captain Gilbert Whitmore (Active) * Captain Jennifer Ridgemont (Active) * Captain Seymour Buttes (Active) Commanders *(Unknown) Lieutenants *(Unknown) Enlisted Roster - Past and Present Warrant Officers *(Unknown) Petty Officers *Petty Officer Harinton Jones (Formerly) Able Seamen *(Unknown) =The Fleet= ---- All ships and boats of the Westridge Fleet can be found listed here. HMS Logan The HMS Logan is a fifth rate ship of the line, that is the flagship of the Westridge Fleet. Commissioned by Duke Maxen Montclair, to aid in the defense of the waters around Westridge. The Logan has twenty-four guns on its upper deck, with twelve guns per side. The cannons themselves are twelve pounders. The Logan has at least six chase guns. The crew itself consists of around ten officers, fourteen petty officers, and one-hundred and sixteen sailors. This is another iteration of the a ship that came before. The previous Logan was ship wrecked around Tol Barad. The vessel is helmed by Admiral Hugoh Anneblaut. (WIP) HMS Tell The HMS Tell is a brig that was commissioned by Duke Maxen Montclair, for the Westridge Fleet. It has twenty-six guns, with thirteen on either side. The Guillaume has two chase guns. It has a crew of at least seventy-eight men but can hold up to one-hundred and thirty if need be. The Tell ''is a fast and agile ship, much like its sister ships. The only major drawback is that it has a low deck. This leaves many of the sailors exposed to enemy fire. What sets this ship apart from the others, is that it is equipped with two mortars at the bow. This allows it to target enemy ships at farther distances. The vessel is helmed by Captain Fredrick Hudson, of House Hudson. HMS ''Greyson The HMS Greyson is a brig that was commissioned by Duke Maxen Montclair, for the Westridge Fleet. It has twenty-six guns, with thirteen on either side. The Greyson (unlike its counterparts) has four chase guns. The brig has a crew of eighty-five men, but like its sister ships can hold up to one-hundred and thirty men. It has similar drawbacks, such as a low deck without much protection. The captain of the vessel is named Seymour Buttes. HMS Dauntless The HMS Dauntless is a brig that was commissioned by Duke Maxen Montclair, for the Westridge Fleet. It has twenty-eight guns, with fourteen on either side. The Dauntless has two chase cannons. The brig has a crew of ninety men, but can hold up to one-hundred and thirty men. It has the same drawbacks as its counterparts, yet is a versatile vessel none the less. She has earned her name, due to the countless acts she has performed. Her most notable one, is how she incapacitated a pirate galleon. The Dauntless fired a broadside point blank into the galleon. The galleon lost its sails and mast, rendering it immobile. The Dauntless lost only three of its own members in the process. She is captained by Jennifer Ridgemont. HMS Mountain The HMS Mountain is a sloop-of-war that was commissioned by Duke Maxen Montclair, for the Westridge Fleet. It has eighteen guns, with nine on either side. The Mountain has no chase guns. It has a crew of sixty-five men, however if need be it can hold up to one-hundred men. The Mountain has a special purpose. Due to its small size, it is normally the fleets chosen messenger ship. It has relayed -many- an important message, that has aided the Duchy in combatting piartes that threaten its coast. She is captained by Alistair Dubois. HMS Repulse The HMS Repulse is a sloop-of-war that was commissioned by Duke Maxen Monctlair, for the Westridge Fleet. It has eighteen guns, with nine on either side. The Repulse has four chase guns. Something the vessel is known for, is how capable it is at de-masting enemy vessels. It has de-masted at least seven enemy ships. She is crewed by seventy men but can hold up to one-hundred if need be. She is captained by Gulliver Aubrey. Purpose The purpose of the Westridge Fleet is to defend the coasts of the Duchy of Westridge. The main threats the fleet counteracts, are pirates coming in from the Southsea's. The area is especially susceptible to raiding, due to its close proximity to Bridgeport. (WIP) Known Ships - Past and Present *HMS Logan *HMS Tell *HMS Greyson *HMS Dauntless *HMS Mountain *HMS Repulse Category:Naval Fleets Category:Duchy of Westridge Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Westridge Fleet Category:Stormwind Navy